Movin' West
by AceTrace
Summary: one shot for Narnian Phantom Stallion's contest. Sam and Jake move west. Sake.


Jacob Ely looked back at his best friend, Samantha Forster, as he rode away down the dirt road of his hometown in Virginia. Sam stood there waving goodbye and he could see her tears slowly trailing their way down her cheeks. She knew he could see that she was crying even though she tried to hide it. He at least had the decency to not tease her about it like he normally would have. He waved and smiled faintly at her then turned back to face the road ahead of him and his family.

Seventeen year old Jake was finally moving west. It was the mid 1800s and America was growing. It was something he had dreamed of all his life... and Sam too for that matter. He sighed as he thought back to when he had told her he was moving. They had been friends all their lives. They had grown up together and though he never admitted it to her, he had actually liked her and didn't really think she was annoying. Sure, she had been when they were little. Five year old Sam had always pestered eight year old Jake all the time, driving him crazy. Then, when she was a few years older, she pestered him less but still hung around him. When she had been eleven, she had fallen off her colt, Blackie, and gotten knocked unconscience. He had blamed himself, even though deep down he knew it wasn't anyone's fault. It had just happened and no one could prevent it. Blackie had run off, but when Sam kept asking about him, he had decided to get him back. After a while of searching, he had found him running wild. He told Sam, and Sam annoyed him into taking her to see Blackie running wild. When she saw him. she had sat on the horse she was riding and gazed silently at him. "Let him run," was all she had said, then turned her mount and rode home in silence.

Jake's memories were inturrepted by his mare, Witch, who lived up to her name, snapping her teeth at Chocolate Chip, Jake's brother's horse.

"Control your monster, Jake!" Quinn whined.

Jake glared at him, but set Witch straight with a few turns and figure eights and a bit of backing.

"Wow. Look who is moody," Quinn taunted.

"Shut up," Jake mumbled.

"Awww is Jakey sad to be leaving?"

"Shut up."

"Aww poor Jakey. Why is Jakey sad?"

"Shut up, Quinn."

"Awww Jakey must be sad to be leaving his sweetheart!"

"Shut. Up. Quinn!"

"Jakey has a sweetheart. Jakey likes Sam. Jakey has a sweetheart. Jakey likes Sam." Quinn chanted, in a sing-songy voice, kicking Chocolate Chip into a quick run away from Witch and Jake, hoping he could escape Jake's anger. Jake sent Witch after him, easily catching up since Witch was the fastest horse in the Ely's saddle herd. He slapped Quinn then rode back to the wagon, his parents, and his four other brothers, Kit, Nate, Bryan, and Adam. His parents had a slightly amused look on their face, and his brothers were watching him, laughing. He sent glares at each of his brothers, then settled Witch to walking alongside the wagon.

Sam watched the Ely family make their way down the dusty street and out of the town, heading west to adventure. She stood there watching, her long skirts rustling in the breeze, the tears streaming down her face. She was glad Jake hadn't teased her about crying. They had been friends forever... or at least for the fourteen years she had been alive. She turned and ran home to the stable behind her family's house. She didn't care about the people staring at her and silently complaining about a girl running in the streets. It simply wasn't lady-like! She ran straight to Ace's stall. Her Dad had given her Ace when she had lost Blackie, who was now called Phantom, known for his strength and the beauty of his shining coat witch had turned white.

She hugged Ace's neck, crying into his black mane. "Oh, Ace he's left! Why can't I go west? Why couldn't he just ask me to go with him?" she kept crying, not noticing the blonde girl who had walked into the barn. "Oh, Ace why couldn't he have at least kissed me?" The blonde that was now listening could barely keep from cracking up, but forced herself to stay quiet. "Ace, I hate him now! No, I hate Dad for not moving west with them! I'll never see Jake again... never see his handsome face, never hear his deep voice, never get to talk to him again!" Sam cried to her bay horse.

The blonde couldn't help it anymore and burst into giggling. Sam spun to face her. "Jen!" she screeched at her. "Don't spy on me! It's not nice!" Jen controlled her laughter a bit more.

"Sorry Sam... I couldn't help it!" she defended herself then added "Sammy has a beau! Sammy has a beau! His name is Jakey! His name is Jakey!" Jen sang, almost choking from trying to laugh at the same time.

Jen received a violent glare from Sam and figured she'd better run. She took off running, though her skirts slowed her down, but was surprised when Sam didn't chase after her. She turned around and didn't see Sam in the barn where she had left her. She turned back around to come face-to-face with Sam. Sam smirked and then shoved Jen into the pile of hay next to them.

"Samantha Anne Forster! How very un-lady like of you!" Jen laughed.

Sam smirked even more, then burst out laughing. Jen sat up and pulled sam onto the hay with her. Sam rolled her eyes and Jen grinned. "So Sammy likes Jakey?"

Sam blushed but nodded her head slightly. Jen grinned triumphantly.

"When did you start liking him?"

Sam blushed even more "When he kept searching for Blackie when I asked him too."

"You mean after he ran away?"

"Yeah."

Jen stared at her. "You've liked him that long?"

Sam blushed even more.

"I always knew you two would end up liking each other."

Sam's sheepish smile faded. "But he doesn't like me... besides, he's gone now. Forever."

Jen smirked at her, which caused Sam to be suspicious. "Naw, he's always liked you. Didn't you ever notice? Everyone else did!"

"It don't matter now," Sam said, blushing and looking down at her lap. "Like I said, he's gone and I wont see him ever again."

Jen gave her a funny look, then said, "Guess they never told ya."

"Huh?" Sam said, looking up at Jen.

Jen realized Sam really had no idea what she was talking about, and decided to tease her even more. "I know something Sam don't know!" she grinned.

"Jen. You gonna tell me, or waste your breath," Sam threatened, but just then her Grandmother called to them from the house.

"Samantha? Time to come in for dinner!"

Sam gave Jen of "we'll finish this later" look and drug her up to the house with her. "Grandma, can Jen stay for lunch?" she asked as she ran up the porch.

"Of course she can. Hello Jen. Sam don't run! It isn't proper!" came her Grandmother's reply.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, mentally rolling her eyes. She led Jen to the sink where they washed up at the water pump. They joined the rest of the Forster family at the table, where Brynna, Sam's step-mother whom her Dad had married after Sam's mother had died, Cody, Sam's baby step-brother, and Dad were already seated. Sam's Grandmother, Grace, brought a platter full of food to the table. Sam ate in silence, enduring until she could get the truth from Jen.

It was just after dusk that night, and Jake and his family sat around their campfire, singing old cowboy songs they knew. Jake hardly ever sang, though he enjoyed listening. Quinn pulled Nate and Bryan away and whispered with them for a few minutes. When they came back, Quinn made an announcement.

"Jake, this song is just for you. We all know its how ya feel." Then Bryan and Nate picked up their guitars and Quinn began singing.

Mariah...Mariah...

They call the wind Mariah

Way out here

They got a name

for rain and wind and fire

the rain is rest

the fire is joy

and they call the wind Mariah

Jake sent him a glare, promising revenge.

Mariah throws the stars around

and send the clouds a-flying

Mariah makes the mountains sound

like folks were up their dying

Mariah...Mariah...

They call the wind Mariah

Quinn simply returned his glare with a huge, annoying smile.

Before I know Mariah's name

and heard her wail and whining

I had a girl and she had me

the sun was always shinning

But then one day

I left my girl

I left her behind me

and now I'm lost

Oh God I'm lost

not even God can find me

Jake got up to walk away, but Kit instantly shoved him back to his seat. He of course, received a glare.

Mariah...Mariah...

They call the wind Mariah

Out here they got a name for rain

for wind and fire only

But when your lost and all alone

there is no name for gloomy

And I'm a lost and lonely man

without a star to guide me

Mariah blow my love to me

I need my girl besides me

By this time, Jake was really missing Sam, and wishing his brothers would stop their teasing.

Mariah...Mariah...

They call the wind Mariah

Mariah...Mariah...

Blow my love to me...

Kit finally let Jake leave. He walked away, hearing his brothers' snickering behind his back. He walked to where Witch was hobbled, and rested his arm on her back, thinking of Sam, and wishing she were there with him.

Sam was finally able to pull Jen away from everyone later that night, after dinner and after Grace had made her clean house, with Jen's help. "Jen, tell me what is going on!"

Jen smiled angelically, "Sorry, don't feel like it."

Sam gave her a look of "you better, or else".

Jen rethought what she had just said, remembering that Sam knew how to punch... and that it hurt. "Okay. Fine. I'm moving."

Sam gaped at her, then finally said, "Where?"

"West. Same place Ely's are going."

Sam turned around, trying to hide her feelings from Jen. "Wow. Have fun."

Jen laid her hand on Sam's shoulder and spun her around. She was grinning at Sam, and that annoyed Sam. "What?" Sam asked irritably.

"You didn't ask who else is going."

"Who?" Sam was loosing her patience.

Jen said four words that changed Sam's view of the situation. Completely. "With the Forster family."

Sam stared at her, unable to speak for several minutes. When she found her voice she yelped, "What?"

Jen grinned and nodded. "Yeehaw we're goin west!" she squealed in her not-so-good cowboy accent.

Sam started laughing and hugged Jen, jumping up and down in excitement. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Um, well, it was supposed to be a surprise... but your family asked me if I would be the one to tell you."

Sam was still jumping up and down. "Does Jake know?"

Jen thought for a moment, "No, Mr. and Mrs. Ely didn't tell any of those boys except for Kit. The only ones besides the parents that know were Kit, Quinn, me, and now you. Kit, Quinn, and I only found out because we did some spying." Jen grinned mischievously. "Which we got in trouble for," she added.

Sam laughed and then hugged Jen again. "Oh I can't wait till we leave! When do we leave?"

"Two days from now." Jen grinned and the girls both let out squeals of delight.

Two days later the Forsters and Kenworthys, Jen's family, were on their way.

The same day Sam and Jen left to head west, Jake and his family stopped in a town for a few days, leaving Nate, Bryan, Adam, and Jake curious as to why. When they asked, they were just told that they had a few things they needed.

Jake stepped out of the store he had been in with his mom, and walked swiftly to their wagon, carrying a box full of supplies. He set it in the wagon and turned, to be almost knocked over by a redhead girl crushing him in a hug.

"Jake!" she exclaimed.

"Sam?" he said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Sam let go of him and looked up into his face. "Headin west, cowboy. Whatever brings you to this fine town?" She drawled in her very fake sounding cowboy accent.

He chuckled and replied, "Headin west also, my lady." He noticed that Quinn was smirking at him so he led Sam a little ways away so his brother's wouldn't spy. "But west is no place for a lady. Not without a strong man to protect her."

"Well, cowboy, sorry but I don't need any over-protective big brother," she smirked back. She had always thought of the Ely's as being like older brothers to her.

"Ah, then I'm in luck! That isn't what I was thinking! Not at all!" He smiled his tom-cat smile at her, which she secretly loved.

"Oh?" was all she said.

"Not at all. I was thinking more of gettin you engaged to Quinn."

She slapped him. "Like you would ever do that!" She rolled her eyes.

Jake grinned at her. "Missed ya, Brat," he said quietly.

"Missed you to," came her reply.

"And I missed my sweetheart," he added, seriously.

Sam jerked away from him, "Jacob Ely!" she hissed. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had one?" She forced her tears not to fall.

He pulled her back, though she was struggling away from him. "Because she'd have been embarrassed." He whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling. "Fine," she gave in. "Whose the lucky girl?"

"The only girl I've ever liked," he said, then swiftly bent and gave her a sweet kiss. She was frozen in shock. He liked her! Jacob Ely liked her! After a moment she recovered from her shock and melted into his arms as he said, "The only girl I've ever kissed."

She grinned up at him, "I love you Jacob Ely."

"I love you too, Brat."

This time, instead of rolling her eyes or cringing at the nickname, she smiled, which made him also smile.

The moment was broken though when Jen let out an "Awwww!" followed by Quinn, Adam, Nate, Bryan, and Kit all teasing them. But Sam and Jake didn't care. All they cared about was each other.

A year later Jake and Sam were married and lived out west, happy to have each other, their families, and the Kenworthys all nearby. But still, something was missing. Sam often stared out at the range with a longing look. Jake couldn't figure out what was wrong, and she never told him.

Then, one evening, his question was answered for him. He walked out of their barn to see Sam standing in front of their cabin, staring at something out on the range, shading her eyes so she could see better. He followed her gaze, and dropped the bucket he was carrying when he realized what she was staring at.

"Blackie!" she cried, running towards the horse who was standing majestically before them, not farther then a mile off. Blackie tossed his head as if to say "Yes! It's me! I came to be with you!" Sam reached him and threw her arms around his neck.

Jake just stood their, staring. What was the Phantom doing here, this far from where he had been wild in Virginia? And why was he letting Sam hug him? He watched as Sam led Blackie towards him.

"Jake, he found us!" was all she said, but the happiness in her eyes spoke even more. The Phantom was what had been missing in her life.

Later that night, Sam finally told him why Blackie had let her hug him and why he obeyed her.

"When he was wild in Virginia, I'd still go to see him and he remembered me. We are still best friends and we belong together," she said, then added, "Just like you and I always belonged together."


End file.
